雨の雑音 – Le murmure de la pluie
by Papy-1412
Summary: Sur le Mont Hokage, deux hommes regardent le paysage. L'un voit la paix, l'égalité, le bonheur, la confiance. Mais que voit l'autre? SPOILERS CHAPITRE 618


Salut tout le monde!

Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté quoique ce soit. Eh bien en plus, cette fois, je reviens pour quelque chose de totalement nouveau!

Pour faire simple, jusqu'à présent, moi et les couples dans Naruto, eh bien ça se résumait au SasuNaru. J'aime bien le ShikaTema, et dans WAPU je m'éclate à écrire sur le SaiSaku, mais ce n'est rien par rapport au SasuNaru. Seulement, depuis les derniers scans, surtout le flashback sur Madara et Hashirama, j'ai fini par être éprise de ces deux-là. Et me voilà aujourd'hui, à écrire sur eux, et à vous présenter cet OS dont je suis plutôt fière.

Bon, c'est de l'angst, je ne le cache pas (vous avez fini par me connaître). Et aussi, n'oubliez pas le mot **SPOILERS** écrit dans le résumé. Ce n'est rien de transcendant, mais tout de même, vous aurez une meilleur compréhension si vous avez lu les derniers scans. Par contre, le coup du collier, c'est made in Papy.

Il n'y a vraiment pas de romance, je n'ai fait que tenter de représenter au mieux la relation entre les deux fondateurs de Konoha. Donc si vous voyez de la romance, ce n'est pas moi, c'est l'éternelle manière qu'à Kishi d'être ambigu sur ces points-là ^^

Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler plus longtemps. Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto, dont d'ailleurs je vous conseille de lire le one-shot sorti dans le Jump Square, qui est un avant-goût de son prochain manga, Mario. Personnellement, j'ai adoré.

Bêta-lecture faite par **Yume ka Mage**, et primo-lecture de **sasunarufann**, que je remercie encore une fois toutes les deux pour leur disponibilité, et qu'elles aient accepté de corriger mes délires de fangirl alors qu'elles ne sont pas particulièrement fan, et qu'en attendant je n'avance pas sur WAPU ^^

**HAVE A GOOD READ!**

* * *

**AME NO ZATSUON  
****雨の雑音  
****Le murmure de la pluie****  
**

* * *

Il avança un pied, placé sur le haut de la falaise. Son bras se leva, et caressa l'horizon, tandis que son sourire ne disparaissait pas.

« Regarde tout ceci. »

Et Madara regarda. Il vit des bâtiments, enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres, un bric-à-brac organisé, des poteaux électriques débordants de fils. Il vit l'horizon, les forêts vertes et denses du Pays du Feu, les arbres secoués par la douce brise de fin d'après-midi. Il vit le soleil, parfois caché par quelques nuages, et le ciel.

Puis il comprit que ce n'était pas ceci que lui montrait son ami. Qu'il fallait regarder plus près, plus attentivement, ne pas se contenter de balayer ses yeux sur le tableau mais d'en chercher le sens, d'en apprécier les détails.

« C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas? »

L'Uchiha resta silencieux, et des cris d'enfants parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Ils jouaient en contrebas, près de la tour de l'Hokage. Leurs mères étaient un peu plus loin. Dans les rues, la foule grandissait chaque jour. Des vieux, des jeunes, des femmes, des adolescents, des idiots, des roux, des poissonniers, des Uchiha, des Senju; tout s'y trouvait. Ce melting-pot rappelait le côté un peu bazar de l'architecture de leur village. L'égalité entre eux régnait, enfin presque. Il restait des préjugés, des regards en coin qui ne trompaient pas, de la méfiance irrépressible.

Droit comme un I, il ne répondit pas à la question de son ami. Il se contenta de s'interroger, de se demander si tout ce qu'il faisait était juste, si lui aussi devait essayer de réapprendre à faire confiance – savoir que la guerre lui avait depuis longtemps arraché.

« Tu crois vraiment que nous avons réussi à créer un village qui n'apportera que la paix? » souffla-t-il tandis que le vent s'engouffrait entre eux, et poursuivait sa course à travers les bâtiments, faisait frémir les tuiles, gémir les gouttières.

Hashirama détacha ses pupilles emplies de fierté de son œuvre étendue à ses pieds. Madara sentit quelque chose remuer en lui quand il sentit son attention dirigée vers lui – attention qu'il ne se serait jamais cru digne de recevoir. L'affection qu'il sentait dans les orbes du Senju le réchauffait intérieurement.

C'était l'homme dont il était le plus proche depuis la mort de Izuna, le seul Senju qu'il était capable de côtoyer. Et puis, il le connaissait depuis plutôt longtemps maintenant, et même si ça n'avait pas été long, il avait rapidement saisi le personnage qu'était Hashirama.

Il était tout son contraire. Joyeux, expansif, incapable de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, que ce soit de la peur, de la tristesse, de la joie, ou même ses crises de déprimes chroniques. C'était ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était, et malgré son apparente lourdeur, il était digne de toute confiance. Malheureusement, en être digne ne signifiait pas l'obtenir à la seconde.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et le Shodaime répondit :

« On y arrivera. »

Madara, ses yeux toujours baissés vers le village, resta immobile. Il observa la course des ombres des nuages sur les toits rouges et bleus, ne distinguant plus les passants dans la pénombre.

C'était comme une immense fourmilière. Et à ses côtés se trouvait le Roi. Il aurait dû se sentir fier, mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Il aurait tant aimé l'être. Tout aurait pu être tellement plus simple. Si seulement il était capable de faire confiance au Senju, si seulement il était capable de le croire. Tout ce qu'il voyait était qu'au train où ils allaient, ils n'avaient plus que deux solutions. Soit les Senju acceptaient enfin de faire confiance aux Uchiha, et installaient l'entente primordiale à leur alliance; soit le contraire se produisait.

Et dans ce cas-là, le feu se propagerait, la cendre se ferait sentir, et le sang tâcherait le sol terreux de ce village ayant voulu amener la paix. La clameur, le sifflement et le crépitement du feu, de la vengeance, se disperseraient dans toutes les contrées. Les autres villages ninjas qui commençaient à se former subiraient le même sort. Les nuages recouvriraient le continent, la noirceur le voilerait à nouveau, et la guerre qui suivrait serait encore plus sanglante que la précédente.

Mais les nuages, ceux qu'il apercevait présentement, s'éloignèrent, portés par le vent. Le soleil et ses rayons illuminèrent la falaise où ils étaient perchés, et firent réfléchir quelque chose qui était placé au creux de sa gorge. L'éclat fut capté par l'œil du Senju.

« Il est plutôt joli ce collier, dis donc. »

Haussant les sourcils, Madara se tourna enfin vers Hashirama, puis vers son collier, l'air perplexe :

« Ça? » il reçut un hochement de tête approbateur. « Je ne sais même plus d'où il vient. Je crois qu'il était à mon frère. »

Le Shodaime s'approcha et l'examina de plus près :

« C'est une bien belle pierre, en tout cas... J'aime beaucoup la couleur. »

Clignant des yeux, il observa vaguement la gemme, pas plus grande que la première phalange de son pouce, et aussi large qu'une brindille. L'Uchiha passa une main derrière son cou pour détacher le collier d'un mouvement sec, qu'il tendit ensuite à son vieil ami qui le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Après un petit silence, Madara formula ce que son geste signifiait et que son ami ne saisissait pas :

« Tu le veux?

– Hein? s'étonna Hashirama. Non, tu as dit qu'il devait appartenir à ton frère!

– Je m'en fiche, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Le Shodaime parut incertain, mais quand il leva son poignet pour aller effleurer la pierre, le doute s'empara de lui.

« Ça m'embête de te le prendre comme ça, sans rien en retour...

– Je t'ai dit, peu m'importe. »

Hashirama croisa ses bras, et une moue de réflexion s'inscrivit sur son visage. Au bout d'un petit moment, il s'éclaira, et répliqua avec un peu plus de force :

« Je sais! »

Cillant, Madara le dévisagea, presque inquiet de ce qu'allait lui sortir son ami. Mais le sourire de Hashirama débordait de sincérité.

« J'aurais le droit de l'avoir le jour où j'aurais fait de ce village un parfait havre de paix! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

Écarquillant les yeux, le brun sentit cette chaleur revenir, bien qu'elle ait désormais un autre nom. Le sourire de Hashirama était sincère. Il ne mentait pas, en disant ces mots. Ça avait beau ressembler à une promesse en l'air, elle n'en était pas moins solennelle. L'Hokage ne revenait pas sur sa parole.

Ses poings se serrèrent. La bile lui chatouilla la gorge, tandis que sa méfiance, irrépressible, lui disait de reculer, de ne pas répondre à Hashirama, de ne pas placer de trop grands espoirs en lui. Il finit par soupirer, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« J'en dis que tu te prends la tête pour des broutilles, je me fiche de ce collier. »

Un rire secoua la poitrine du Senju, qui s'approcha d'un pas, et posa sa main large sur son épaule. La chaleur des doigts brûlait Madara, mais il ne s'en échappa pas. Et les yeux de Hashirama devinrent plus sérieux, bien que son sourire resta en place.

« Eh bien plus maintenant! A présent, c'est une promesse, Madara! »

Le brun laissa ses pupilles s'égarer sur la silhouette de son ami, et se demanda une dernière fois ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Au final, tout ce qu'il fit fut de sourire en coin, et de poser sa main sur celle d'Hashirama.

* * *

« Attends. »

Hashirama se figea, et, dans un mouvement parfaitement fluide, bien qu'un peu tremblant par l'anxiété et la fatigue, se retourna, s'armant d'un kunai.

Son cœur battait vite, et la peur ainsi que la douleur circulaient dans ses membres. Son arme lui glissa des doigts, et le tintement résonna dans ce qui deviendrait la Vallée de la Fin. Pour le moment, ce n'était qu'un immense cratère, brûlé par endroits, dont la pierre s'effritait, et au milieu duquel commençait à s'insinuer un ruisseau ayant été détourné par leur bataille.

Mais ce qu'il voyait à cet instant n'était pas à quel point leur combat avait détruit l'environnement, à quel point leur hargne avait été la plus dévastatrice des armes. Ce qu'il vit fut les mèches brunes de son ami, trempées par le sang, qui glissaient devant ses yeux noirs de plus en plus vitreux. Sur le ventre, la joue collée sur le sol de pierre, et les lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle passait difficilement.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Madara réchappe de ce coup mortel. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer partir en tournant le dos à cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé, qu'il avait considéré comme son frère.

« Je suis là, Madara. »

Hashirama s'agenouilla près de lui, ne se préoccupant pas de ses propres blessures, ou de la pluie. Madara, le seul homme capable de lui arriver à la cheville, mourait. Son ami, son confident, son frère, son allié, son ennemi. Il avait accepté la douleur de le perdre, lui, pour protéger ce qu'il avait construit. Il avait accepté de faire la pire chose qui soit afin de sauver ce pourquoi il avait fait tant de sacrifices. Il avait accepté de porter le fardeau de cette mort toute sa vie, quitte à le regretter jusqu'à son trépas.

Mais il était tout bonnement incapable de partir sans un dernier geste amical.

Frissonnant ainsi que grimaçant sous le chagrin et les traces du combat que son corps portait encore, il leva une main, qu'il finit par poser sur le poignet de son ami, son bras plié sur le côté, comme tentant d'attraper la vie qui essayait de lui échapper. Madara n'avait toujours pas détaché ses pupilles de lui.

La respiration du brun décélérait, Hashirama le savait. L'Uchiha n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Mais il serait là.

Des doigts d'une faible prise vinrent agripper les siens, et il vit les pupilles sombres combattre contre l'eau qui les noyait. Madara déglutit, et lâcha un soupir, avant de chuchoter d'une voix qu'il entendit clairement malgré la pluie :

« Tu ne sais pas... ce à quoi tu te risques. La situation va finir par t'échapper...

– Ça n'arrivera pas.

– Les Uchiha... ne resteront pas les bras croisés.

– Je ne leur donnerai aucune raison de se révolter, crois-moi.

– Et comment le pourrais-je? Après tout... tu m'as bien tué. »

Les paupières à moitié closes, un vent glacial passa entre eux deux, faisant voler les longues mèches châtain foncé de l'Hokage. Hashirama garda sa main sur celle de son ami, et chuchota avec un demi-sourire aux accents amers :

« En fin de compte, je n'aurais pas réussi à regagner ta confiance, n'est-ce pas... »

Un rire sec secoua les épaules de Madara, et le sang dégoulina encore plus de sa bouche entrouverte.

« Je t'aurais fais confiance si tu l'avais mérité. »

Hashirama plissa les yeux, et répliqua, les sourcils froncés :

« Bien sûr que si, tu aurais pu. Je changerai les choses.

– Cette paix ne durera pas...

– Si, je m'en chargerai, et j'y mettrai toute mon énergie. Je te l'ai promis, tu ne t'en souviens pas? »

La faible commissure relevée de l'Uchiha s'abaissa, tandis que son ventre recommençait à se compresser. Il ne trouva rien à dire. Il ne trouva rien à penser. Ses yeux se contentèrent de descendre vers son poignet, que tenait fermement Hashirama.

« Tu crois vraiment... que j'oublierais une telle chose? »

Les yeux d'Hashirama s'agrandirent, et il remarqua enfin le collier noué au poignet de Madara. Il fit glisser son index sur la pierre verte-bleue. L'incompréhension le parcourut, et tout lui parut plus clair quand il croisa le regard de son ami, une nouvelle fois.

Madara avait voulu y croire, tout comme on essaie vainement de raviver un feu lorsque la bruine arrive. Il avait été partagé par sa raison et son cœur, ne sachant lequel suivre, lequel croire. Et même à sa mort, il était toujours incapable de savoir quel chemin il aurait dû emprunter.

Il avait fini par suivre celui qui lui paraissait le plus évident. Les Uchiha n'accepteraient pas longtemps de vivre oppressés par les Senju, surtout les plus houleux. Il n'y avait pas encore d'égalité à Konoha. Les Senju prenaient les décisions. Tout indiquait la guerre qui arrivait.

Mais les yeux de Hashirama... Ces pupilles si déterminées avaient réussi à remplir leur rôle. Elles lui avaient donné un brin d'espoir. Un espoir qu'il avait tenté de refouler, indéfiniment, mais qui s'était accroché, comme la pire des sangsues, qui l'avait vidé de son sang, et qui l'amenait aujourd'hui, sur ce sol en débris, à se demander si tout aurait pu être différent.

Hashirama sentit un sursaut secouer ses épaules. Il baissa la tête, honteux, et, les yeux douloureusement fermés, hoqueta :

« Je suis désolé... J'aurais tant voulu arriver à instaurer la paix plus tôt... Si j'y étais parvenu, tu ne serais pas parti...

– Je... ne veux pas d'excuses. »

Les larmes dégringolèrent enfin des yeux marron foncé de l'Hokage, qui fusèrent dans ceux noirs d'encre. Les sourcils froncés, Madara le regarda, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa ses émotions le guider, le faire parler. Ce fragment d'espoir, placé sur son poignet, le manipulait, et le faisait parler à sa guise.

« Prends ce collier, et va-t-en, dit-il d'une voix cassée, mais ferme. Laisse... moi ici. Retourne dans ton village. Et au lieu de... » il déglutit. « ...pleurer sur un mort, tiens tes promesses. Et si toi tu... n'y parviens pas, transmets-les à tes descendants. Et s'ils n'y arrivent pas non plus... Alors qu'ils continuent. Mais tu dois tenir ta promesse, Hashirama. Parce que les Senjus ne reviennent jamais sur leur parole... N'est-ce pas...? »

Il se détestait, à cet instant. Mais il mourait. Et il n'était plus maître de lui-même. La mort faisait planer son souffle froid sur lui, et il voulait exprimer tout ce qu'il pensait avant qu'elle ne le glace entièrement.

Même s'il n'y croyait pas complètement, même s'il était persuadé que lorsque Hashirama disparaîtrait à son tour, le village commencerait sa descente aux Enfers, il voulait au moins que lui, son ami, son frère, y croie jusqu'au bout.

Parce qu'un Hashirama déprimé n'était pas un vrai Hashirama. C'était une larve idiote, qui n'avait pas la carrure d'un Hokage.

Hashirama sentit ses larmes redoubler de violence, et sa main se resserra sur le poignet de son ami. Il le leva, enfermant la paume de son ami dans l'étreinte de ses deux mains croisées, et vint presser les phalanges du brun contre son front plissé, frémissant.

« Je te le promets, Madara... » un sanglot vint interrompre ses paroles, et il renifla. « Les Uchiha seront bien traités... Konoha sera un village paisible. Et personne ne deviendra comme toi. »

Le brun serra les lèvres, et ferma les yeux, laissant un mince filet d'eau salée glisser de ses paupières. Il hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance, et usa de ses dernières forces pour obliger le Senju à le lâcher.

Hashirama essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, secoua la tête, et arracha le collier du poignet de l'Uchiha. Il se leva, laissa ses yeux planer sur la silhouette, le sang, le corps à moitié mort de son meilleur ami.

Et il tourna les talons, partant sans se retourner. Il ne sut jamais si le murmure qu'il entendit fut celui de la pluie, ou bien venait de l'Uchiha. Un chuchotement si faible qu'il eut du mal à savoir s'il sortait de son subconscient ou non.

« Merci pour tout. »

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


End file.
